Witchy Lita
by Kyra5972
Summary: HPxWWE XOver, After nearly 5 years, Lita returns home...To the Wizarding World.
1. Prologue: Is That An Owl?

**Title:** Witchy Lita

**Author: **Kyra

**Summary:** After nearly 5 years away, Lita returns home…To the Wizarding World.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter, up through most of book 5, but before the battle at the Department of Mysteries. WWE, none really, it's pretty much my own little world.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of it, just the plot. Anything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling and anything WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.

**Author's Notes:** Timelines for this story are going to be really screwy. I'm making it so Lita was born December 1972. She started with the WWE around 1992-ish. This takes place around half-way through the 5th Harry Potter book, so it's around Christmas 1995 at the beginning. Based on who I want in the story I will end up changing the ages of a lot of WWE people just to make it fit better.

**Author's Notes Pt. 2:** I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Maybe now I'll be able to actually make progress on some of my other stories now that this idea isn't floating around in my head anymore…

**WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP**

**Prologue: Is That An Owl?**

Lita was laying stretched out on one of the beds in the hotel room she was sharing with her two best friends. Stacy Keibler and Lilian Garcia were lying on the opposite bed. The three women had the radio on, soft Christmas music floating through the room providing background noise for them.

"Hey, Li pass me the chips," Stacy said, the leggy blonde reaching across the space between the beds waiting for the redhead to hand her the bag.

Lita absently handed over the bag of chips as she grinned. "Did you guys see the look on Trish's face tonight when Chris suggested that the only reason she's getting a shot at my title is because she slept with Vince? It was priceless!"

The two blondes nodded, grinning and giggling. Lilian opened her mouth to reply then shut it quickly with a bit of a shocked look on her face as she looked over Lita's shoulder. She blinked a couple times and cocked her head slightly before speaking. "Is it just me or is there and _owl_ outside our window staring at us?" She asked curiously.

Lita quickly spun to look out the window. "_Snitch_!" She gasped, scrambling off the bed and over to the window, quickly opening it and letting the little golden-brown owl in to the room.

Stacy and Lilian watched curiously as the owl landed on the back of a chair and held its leg out towards their redheaded friend. Their curiosity only increasing as Lita reached over and quickly removed something from the owl's leg. "Just a sec and I'll get you something to eat and drink," She murmured to the owl as she petted it softly.

After getting the owl some crackers and a bowl of water, Lita sat back down on her bed with what she had removed from the owl's leg.

"Um, Lita?" Stacy questioned, "What's going on? And what's with the owl? What did you take off its leg?"

Lita looked up, slightly startled at the question as she had forgotten that her friends were in the room. "Oh, um, well, the owl is Snitch. He's my brother's. And he just delivered a letter for me." She replied, holding up a thick, tightly rolled piece of paper.

Lilian looked between Lita and the owl, Snitch, a few times before settling her gaze back on her friend. "A letter? Delivered by owl? And is that _parchment_?" She asked, squinting a bit at the paper in Lita's hand.

Before Lita could answer, Stacy spoke up, "Forget that! Since when do you have a brother?"

The redhead looked a bit sheepish as she replied, "Well, actually I've had a brother since I was born."

"You have an older brother and you never told us!" Stacy exclaimed.

At this Lita looked even more sheepish and looked down at the bed she was sitting on. "Yeah. Bill's about two years older than me. I also have younger brothers as well. Percy's four years younger than me, Fred and George are six years younger, Ron's eight years younger and my little sister Ginny is nine years younger than me. But this isn't from any of them. It's from Charlie…My twin." She stated a bit shyly, glancing up at her friends, a bit nervous about their reactions. She couldn't help but laugh though at the expressions on the blondes' faces. Both looked completely shocked.

Stacy blinked dumbly at Lita for a moment, "You have seven siblings?" She asked.

Lita nodded.

"And six of those siblings are brothers?" Lilian added.

Again Lita nodded.

"And one of those brothers is actually your _twin_?" Stacy said.

"Yeah," Lita replied.

"Oh," Lilian and Stacy said softly.

"Okay, so what's with the owl, though? I still don't get that." Stacy said, looking confused.

Lita sighed as she leaned against the headboard of the bed she was on. "Okay, this is going to take a little while so you two might wanna make sure that you're comfortable. So, you know how I don't really talk about my past very much?" She questioned. At her friends' nods she continued, "Well, that's mostly because I really can't without sounding like I should be shipped off to a loony bin. You see, my name is Amy Christine Weasley; I was born at St. Mungo's Hospital on December 12, 1972 in London, England. And I am a Witch…"

**WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP**

**Well, what do you think? Just an odd idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.**

**This turned out at 3 pages and 729 words.**

**I hope ya'll liked it, let me know what you think, even if you think its sucks!**

**By the way, I couldn't think of anything to call this one, so if you have any better ideas than what I ended up using, let me know!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kyra**


	2. The Letter

**Title:** Witchy Lita

**Author: **Kyra

**Rating:** PG13, I guess. Nothing too bad, maybe some cussing.

**Summary:** After nearly 5 years away, Lita returns home…To the Wizarding World.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter, up through most of book 5, but before the battle at the Department of Mysteries. WWE, none really, it's pretty much my own little world.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of it, just the plot. Anything from the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling and anything WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.

**Author's Notes:** Timelines for this story are going to be really screwy. I'm making it so Lita was born December 1972. She started with the WWE around 1992-ish. This takes place around half-way through the 5th Harry Potter book, so it's around Christmas 1995 at the beginning. Based on who I want in the story I will end up changing the ages of a lot of WWE people just to make it fit better.

**Author's Notes Pt. 2:** I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Maybe now I'll be able to actually make progress on some of my other stories now that this idea isn't floating around in my head anymore…

**WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Stacy and Lilan stared a Lita in disbelief for a few minutes. LIta had spent the last few hours explaining her past and how there was a completely separate world out there, one filled with magic, one that she had grown up in. "So, let me make sure I have this right," Stacy started, "Your name is Amy Weasley, you're English, you have six brothers and a sister, and you're a witch?"

Lita nodded, "Yup."

"Wait, you said you use a wand, right?" Lilian asked. At Lita's nod she continued, "How come we've never seen your wand? Or do you not have it anymore?"

Lita grinned and got off the bed, crossing over to her suitcase. She crouched down and dug through it until she found what she was looking for, a long, thin box that was buried near the bottom. Moving back to the bed and sitting down again, the redhead gently placed the box on the bed in front of her and removed the lid. She lifted the wand inside out of the box with a soft smile on her face. "Willow, ten and a half inches, with a Dragon Heartstring core. I got this when I was eleven, just before starting Hogwarts. Charlie's is mahogany, with a Heartstring donated by the same dragon that provided the core for my wand. You guys wanna see something?" She asked, then laughed at her friends as they nodded furiously. "Okay, let's see here...Oh! I know!" She pointed her wand at her two friends who started to look a bit nervous and with a mischievous grin, let the spell fly. "_Rictusempra!_"

As soon as the small jet of light hit them, both blondes collapsed into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Stacy was giggling so hard and squirming so much that she fell off the side of the bed. "Oh, god! It tickles!" Lilian gasped out between giggles.

Lita laughed at her friends, watching them for a moment before flicking her wand and whispering a soft "_Finite!_" Amusement danced in her eyes as she watched Lilan regain her breath as Stacy was still out of view on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Moments later, Stacy's head popped up over the side of the bed as she sat up. "What on earth was that?" She asked, climbing back onto the bed.

The redhead grinned, "Tickling Charm! Charms was one of my best classes. Charms and Defense."

"That is so cool!" Lilian exclaimed grinning.

Stacy quickly nodded her agreement. "So what does your brother have to say?" She asked, referring to the letter Lita had received that had sparked the whole conversation.

Lita's eyes widened, "Oh Merlin! I completely forgot about that!" She quickly put her wand back in its box and grabbed the letter that Snitch had delivered earlier. Breaking the seal, she quickly read through it. Her face went rapidly from happy and excited to pale and worried as she read.

Lilian and Stacy watched as their friend started to look a bit ill. "Li?" Stacy questioned, "Is everything okay?"

Lita shook her head as she finished the letter and looked up at her friends. "My…My dad's in the hospital. Ch-Charlie said that he was a-attacked by a snake of some sort. Th-the wounds aren't healing right because of the snake's venom that keeps the wounds open, so if th-they try to take the bandages off h-he starts bleeding like mad. Oh Merlin, I-I have to go see him!" She explained, stumbling as she tried to stand up.

Stacy and Lilian jumped up from their places on the other bed and made Lita sit back down. "Hey, you need to calm down before you go anywhere or do anything, okay? Once you calm down a bit we'll go talk to one of the McMahons about getting you some time off to go see your dad. We'll even see if we can get a week or so off to go with you, okay?" Lilian asked, trying to calm her distraught friend.

Lita nodded, "You're right." She took a few slow, deep breaths to calm herself down then stood up again. "Okay, let's go. I think Steph's staying just down the hall, so let's go see her."

The three women quickly made their way down the hall to the room that Stephanie McMahon was staying in for the night. Once they arrived Stacy reached out and knocked on the door.

Moments later the door opened revealing a pretty brunette on the other side. "Can I help you ladies?" Stephanie asked, taking in the anxious looks on their faces and moving to the side to allow the other women entrance to her room.

The four women took seats around the room and Lita replied to her boss. "I need some time off," She stated, "My dad is in the hospital and I really need to go see him. I'm not sure how long I'll need. From what Charlie said, it's pretty bad."

"Oh, Lita, I'm so sorry! Of course you can have some time off! We can tell everyone that you were injured while working out or doing a house show or something and that we're not sure how long you'll be out. How does that sound?" Stephanie replied.

Lita smiled gratefully at the brunette, "That sounds great, thank you so much!"

"Actually, Steph," Lilian piped up, "Stacy and I were hoping that we could maybe take a week or so off and go with Lita. Ya know, for support. Do you think that would be okay?"

Stephanie thought about it for a moment, "That should be fine. You two can take two weeks, but I want you back for Raw the week after next. You were both on Raw tonight so that means you'll only miss one Raw and two SmackDowns. That should work out okay."

"Thank you so much, Steph!" Stacy said as her, Lilian and Lita stood up. "Lils and I will see you in two weeks then."

Stephanie nodded. "I'll see you then. And Lita, I hope your dad is okay." She said as she showed the three women out of the room.

Back in their hotel room Lilian, Lita, and Stacy quickly packed all of their stuff. "Do you want me to call and get us a flight to England?" Stacy asked.

Lita shook her head, "No, we don't need one. I'm a witch, remember?" With that she once a gain took out her wand. She looked around the room for a moment before picking up a plastic cup that was provided by the hotel. Pointing her wand at it she whispered, "_Portus!_" The cup glowed blue for a moment before returning to normal. "Okay, this is a portkey. A type of magical transportation. It will activate in two minutes so make sure you have all of your stuff in your hands and touch the cup. When it activates, you'll feel a slight pull behind your belly button and then we'll be in England. The landings normally suck, just to warn you." The three of them grabbed their suitcases with one hand and held onto the cup with the other. "Okay, here we go. Three…Two…One."

Just as Lita said 'one' all three felt a jerk behind their navels, then the ground disappeared out from under them and they were bumping into each other a bit and their hair was flying everywhere in a rush of air. Their feet hit the ground hard when they landed and their knees buckled sending them to the ground with a collective 'oomph.'

**WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP/WWE/HP**

**What did you think? Sorry to leave it like that but I wanted them arriving in London and going to St. Mungo's to be a separate chapter. Plus I finished this just before I left for work and was hoping to post it before I left but didn't have time.**

**Also, does anyone have any ideas on what they'd like to see for pairings? I think I know who Stacy and Lilian will end up with but I'm not sure about Lita. Would you prefer to see her with someone from WWE or someone from HP? If HP, then not Harry or anyone in school. They're 15 and she's 23. Main options from HP would be Remus or Sirius, though that's a 12 or so year difference. If you want someone WWE then let me know who, I'm open to any suggestions.**

**Oh, I have a challenge for anyone who reads the Harry Potter books…I'm buying the seventh book the day it comes out. I'm even going to a midnight event so that I can get it as soon as possible. I am taking the 21****st**** through the 24****th**** off of work and am going to read the whole series straight through, book 1-7 in 4 days, in as few sittings as possible! Anybody think I can do it? Anyways, my challenge is this: I want to see how many other people will try this and I want them to let me know how long it takes them to get through all 7 books. I'm actually going to time myself, start the timer as I start reading and stop it when I stop to eat or sleep or whatever. If anyone decides to accept the challenge, let me know! I'll try and come up with a prize for whoever finishes quickest or whoever finishes all 7 books in 4 days, depending on how many people finish. Anyone who finishes before me will get 2 prizes or a bigger prize or something. If anyone has any ideas for prizes let me know!**

**This chapter was 4 pages 1,262 words, for anyone who cares.**

**Please, please, please leave a review, they make me all warm and fuzzy! And I hope a lot of people decide to accept my challenge!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kyra**


End file.
